


Another Kind of Battle

by icandrawamoth



Series: Reincarnationverse [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, I was mostly kidding when I said I was gonna write this fic...then it happened anyway, M/M, Married Couple, Reincarnation, Self-Indulgent, identity theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 14:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14239566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: “I survived a war in my last life,” Wedge grouses. “Severalwars. With starfighters and blasters and explosions. And now I'm being defeated by some bored kid on the internet.”





	Another Kind of Battle

**Author's Note:**

> *shamelessly projects my own problems onto my faves in the most self-indulgent ficlet you've seen this side of anywhere*

Wedge is so focused on his laptop screen that he starts at the sudden movement at the corner of vision, but he turns his head to see it's only Tycho having come up behind him to set a mug of coffee at his elbow. “Thank you,” he murmurs and sees his husband's lips twitch into a smile as he leans in to kiss his cheek.

“How goes the battle?”

Wedge sighs and drops his head into his hands. “I survived a war in my last life,” he grouses. “ _Several_ wars. With starfighters and blasters and explosions. And now I'm being defeated by some bored kid on the internet.”

“Identity theft isn't exactly the most exciting thing you've ever dealt with,” Tycho agrees sympathetically.

Wedge sighs again as he picks up the mug, shoulders sagging at the small amount of comfort the hot liquid grants him. “I never thought I'd miss all that military-level encryption keeping my data safe.”

“Or an enemy you could shoot instead of fighting back with changed passwords and an endless line of customer service calls?”

“Exactly.”

Tycho rests his hands on Wedge's shoulders, massaging lightly. Wedge puts the coffee mug down and leans into the touch. “I'm sorry you're having to deal with this, love. People are jerks. But you'll get through it like you've gotten through everything else. Like you said, not such a big deal compared to what you've gone through before.”

“I hate it when you use my words against me,” Wedge groans, but there's amusement there.

Tycho chuckles and tells him fondly, “You make it so easy sometimes.” He squeezes his shoulders again, pressing his thumbs against taught muscles a little harder. Wedge groans. “How much do you still have to do today?”

“I don't know. I finally got my new friend out of my email as far as I can tell, but they still had access to everything that was in there. I'm waiting on Amazon to call me back about getting into my account. I should call back American Express and double check they canceled the application that was made in my name...”

“Did you call the credit reporting agencies and have them put a fraud alert on your file?”

Wedge nods wearily. “That was the second thing I did after I canceled my credit card.”

“Good. Come here.” Tycho pulls Wedge's chair away from the desk and turns it around.

“Tych-”

“Shh. It's late, you're tired, and you've covered all the most important things. The rest can wait for you until morning.” Tycho smiles down at Wedge and holds out a hand, blue eyes sparkling. “Come on,” he repeats. “I'll make it worth your while. I think you deserve something nice after all this hassle.”

Wedge feels himself smile for the first time since this mess started. “Yeah, okay.” He takes Tycho's hand and lets his husband pull him into his arms, allowing his worries to melt away just for a few hours.


End file.
